Here With You!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Max has turned into what she fears the most - an Eraser. Full summary inside. Sequel to Without You! Told in Max and Fang's pov. Chapter 8 is up! R
1. Max: First Glance!

Here With You!

By Mel Gray

Note - Sequel to Without You. After some prompting from JP.book.reader, I agreed to make a sequel to my story. BTW, this story is going to switch back and forth between Fang and Max's pov.

Summary - Max thinks she's beginning to lose her mind. Every time she stares into a mirror or window, she sees herself as an Eraser. Bad turns to worse when she finds out Fang's been hiding something from her. And all this is just a week before their wedding!

Chapter 1

Max

First Glance!

I woke up thinking it had been a dream, but then I saw the figure lying beside me and I smiled. Gently, I shook Fang's shoulder, then planted a kiss right on his lips as he opened his eyes. I blushed as I pulled away. Me and my gut instincts.

"Max?"

I turned to him and gasped as he grabbed my arms and pulled towards him, our lips once again locked together. My heart soared.

_He has gut instincts too, _I thought, closing my eyes.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

I sighed as I laid back in the water, allowing it to soak all the mud and dirt away. Fang had offered to watch the flock while I took a small break. After a good full hour, I reluctantly got out of the water and was just drying myself off, when I happened to glance down in the water - and screamed.

_That's not me, _I thought. _I'm dreaming. This is all just someone's idea of a sick joke._

But, in my heart, I knew this wasn't the case. It wasn't the fact that my hair was twisting every which way, nor was it the fact that I looked like a ghost. No, it was the fact that, for the first time in my life, I was scared of myself. When I looked into that water and saw my reflection, it wasn't Max Ride I saw. It was the most ugly looking monster I'd ever seen. When I blinked, it blinked. When I brought my hand up to my face, it did the same. No mistaken. The Eraser staring back at me with shock clearly registered on it's face, was me!

A/N: Well, there's the first segment. I know it's short, but bare with me.


	2. Fang: Reflection of Pain!

Here With You!

Note: Sorry it's taken so long, but with the end of my school year and graduation and all, I really didn't have time. Plus, I got a new job, so. But, I'm hoping to make it up to you by posting this next chapter.

Thanks to the following reviewers of the first chapter: **meepisms, Katie-3llen, plainlyironic, amsrule, Weasleygrlz07, EdwardAddict, Niffty One, Priestess Kohana, Wings of Water-SKYE, AlittleMoonlightMoment, QuEeNoFwHiNiNg.**

Chapter 2

Fang

Reflection of Pain!

The sound of her scream woke me out of my thoughts and I was instantly on my feet, rushing towards her. Max was on her knees by the lake, shaking like a leaf. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around her and planted a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked, allowing a bit of concern to be heard in my voice.

All I received as an answer was a brief shake of her head. And I thought guys were supposed to be the ones with egos!

Before I could utter another word, Max turned to me with tears in her eyes and, flinging her arms around my neck, cried, "Oh, Fang."

Not knowing what else to do, I encircled her in my embrace, wishing in my heart that I could force whatever had scared her away forever. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but it felt good just to hold her. I felt something familiar press into my back. The ring. No, our promise that we'd always be together. The promise that I made to her that I'd never part from her side.

"Fang, look into the water and tell me what you see," Max whispered in my ear.

I calmly did as she asked. Immediately, I knew why she had screamed and why she seemed scared out of her mind. It wasn't just her imagination running amok. I saw it too and the possibility of what it could mean scared me more than I was willing to let on!

A/N: Yes, got another chapter up! Hope this makes up for my absence. dead silence Ummm, it does make up for it, right?


	3. Max: Til Death Do Us Part!

A/N: Thanks to the following reviewers of Chapter 2:

**Katie-3llen**

**angelz on edge**

**plainlyironic**

**Aprilesq**

Here With You

Chapter 3

Max

'Til Death Do Us Part!

I shook uncontrollably in Fang's arms. That . . . thing . . . I had seen in the water, that wasn't a look at what was to come, was it? I heard Fang whispering soothing words into my ear. I thought of all that had happened to us. I loved Fang, there was no doubt about that, but, how far can love really go?

"Fang?" I asked, pulling out of his embrace a little. "Remember that one question I asked you a while back?"

I saw him look at me quizzically, then, his eyes darkened and I knew he understood what I was talking about.

"You'd still follow through, right?"

I had to know that he'd protect himself and the Flock even if it meant my downfall.

"I'd do everything in my power to save you, Max," came the answer and my heart took a trip down to the pit of my stomach.

"No, Fang," I said, shaking my head. "You have to kill me if I ever become one of . . . them. Promise me, Fang, or I'll . . ."

The feel of Fang's lips pressed against mine stopped the next few words that I planned on speaking out loud. God, he had to stop doing that! If I kept this up, I'd never get my two bits in! Firmly, but gently, I pulled away.

"Fang, please, I have to know." Calmly, more scared than I was letting on, I swallowed. "If I turn into an Eraser, you have to kill me. End it. End my pain and suffering. And I don't want you following after me either. Promise me that if it comes to that, you'll fin someone else to spend the rest of your life with."

Lips, his, gently touched my neck in a caress that I immediately leaned into. But there was no way I was letting him get away without answering me!

"Fang? Please?"

"'Til death do us part, Maximum Ride," Fang whispered in my ear. "When we walk down that aisle, hand in hand, and the preacher announces us as man and wife, I'll never leave your side, no matter what happens. That, you'll just have to deal with, understand?"

This time, well, he can distract me, but the fight isn't over, not by a long shot. I looked back at the water, surprised to see my own face staring back at me. Would this work? Could I make this work? Could Fang and I make this work?

TBC


	4. Fang: Time To Say GoodBye!

Note: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, everyone. I've got a lot on my mind lately with everything happening all at once. Hopefully, this will make up for it.

Chapter 4

Fang

Time To Say Good-Bye!.

"Hey, Fang?"

I glanced up at Angel with a curious look.

"Yeah?"

I watched as she shuffled her feet back and forth as if debating on what she wanted to ask.

"Why's Max acting so weird?" my companion asked, gazing up at me. "I mean, I talk to her and she doesn't say anything, but I can read in her mind that something's troubling her, but every time I get close, she blocks me out. I-I was hoping you'd tell me."

I sighed and lowered my head slightly. Max, what _is_ wrong with you? Even I don't know anymore.

"Fang?" Angel persisted.

"Trust me, Angel, when I say that even I don't know."

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

I found Max sitting outside later that evening, just gazing into the sky. I swallowed hard, looking her over while trying so hard not to rush up to her, take her in my arms, and kiss her passionately.

"You know, the Erasers will be coming soon," she stated, startling me out of my thoughts.

I frowned.

"How do you know?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"I called to them, Fang," she replied, guilt radiating in her eyes. "I told them I'd come willingly if they'd leave you and the flock alone. They told me, Fang. They told me when the transformation would be complete."

I paled considerably and resisted the urge to slap her across the face. Instead, I settled for holding her close against me, never wanting to let go.

"There's one problem you're forgetting, Max," I whispered in her ear.

"What's that?" she asked.

"They don't have a snowballs chance in you-know-where of taking you away from me," I replied, tightening my embrace. "I'm not going to lose you, Maximum Ride. I refuse. Those Erasers will have the fight of the century on their hands if they even so much as think of taking you."

She looked up at me, pain, fear, and . . . was that love . . . showing through to her very soul.

"Don't you understand, Fang?" she asked me, leaning her head against my shoulder. "I can't stay. If the rest of the Flock found out about my . . . secret, they'd never trust me again. Please, Fang."

My heart constricted in my chest.

"Max, please, don't go," I pleaded, as if wishing was ever enough.

I should've known right then and there, before we could spot them in the distance, that none of my wishes ever come true.

A/N: Thank you to: **meepisms, I'll have some stupid clich . . .**, **plainlyironic, Weasleygrlz07, Katie-3llen, amsrule, Maximum Ride all the way, xoxFang'sGirlxox (x3) for reviewing Chapter 3.**

R&R. I'll update sooner this time, promise.


	5. Max: Leaving You!

Here With You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, but I've been having real progress with my other story that's now up to 20 chapters! Anyway, hope this makes up for it! BTW, thanks to my reviewers of chapter 4:**

**Maximum Ride all the Way**

**Weasleygrlz07**

**monster in love**

**plainlyironic**

**meepisms**

**amsrule**

**amysweety**

**Wings of Water-SKYE**

**hawkiesbaby0703**

**xoxFang'sGirlxox**

**Ms.Max.Ride**

**Rain**

Chapter 5

Max

Leaving You!

I could sense the hurt in Fang's expression and there was only one thing left that I could do before I was ripped from him forever. I leaned into him and pressed my lips firmly against his, closing my eyes and breathing through my nose as the kiss intensified. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I whispered, gathering him in a tight embrace one last time. "I have to do this, Fang."

His arms snaked around my waist, refusing to let me go.

"Please, Max," he whispered. "Stay with me."

I sighed, allowing the tears to fill my eyes, blurring my vision. Before Fang knew what was happening, I used my super speed to get out of his hug. The Erasers were getting closer and closer. It was time for me to go.

**You know this has to happen, Max. If it doesn't, Fang and the rest of the flock will cease to exist.**

_I know, Voice, but it's still hard to let go the one person who means more to you than anyone else in the whole world._ _If only . . . _

**MAXIMUM! You can't stay! What if you turn into a full-blown Eraser and kill them all? Then, how will you live with yourself?**

_I wouldn't. _

"Max," Ari said, gripping my arm in a stone grip. "Come on, it's time."

I sadly looked at Fang one last time, only to find his back turned to me! Pain radiated throughout my whole body. He hated me, there was no doubt about it.

"Fang! I love you!" I shouted as the Erasers carried me away.

Unfortunately, that was the last time I saw anyone, let alone Fang, for a long time.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

The School knew what it was doing. Three long years of pain and anguish. That, and I still hadn't managed to control my Eraser powers. Yes, I would turn into a full Eraser now, snapping at everyone and thing that decided to get close to me. I also kept my mind on Fang. Where he was, what he was doing, how well he was taking care of the flock., etc. There was only one way to find out, but would they welcome me with open arms?

**A/N: R&R.**


	6. Fang: Max Returns

Here With You!

By No1butjoe

**Special thanks to:**

**amysweety**

**disneydork**

**Future Mrs. Nick Jonas**

**Eharyn**

**WingsOfBetrayal**

**xoxFang'sGirlxox**

**FangLover01**

**plainlyironic**

**ISing4Him**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story, but hopefully I can make up for it with this chapter. Consider this a Thanksgiving present, I guess. As a matter of fact, my new focus will be this story. I know you guys have been waiting a long time.**

Chapter 6

Fang

Max Returns!

Three years. Three of the longest years of my life without Max.

"Fang! Erasers!" Gazzy shouted and instantly I was on my feet, watching as they swooped down from the sky.

I clenched my fists at my sides, desperately trying to hold back my anger and frustration. At least I knew who I could take it out on. That's when the one person I least wanted to see made his appearance.

"Ari," I spat out.

He chuckled at my reaction.

"Been a long time, hasn't it, Fang?" he asked, as if he wanted to strike up a conversation. "Three years to be exact."

The blood flowing through my veins was beginning to boil.

"Where is she, Ari?" I shouted, angrily. "What have you done to her?"

"Now, now, Fang, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

That was it. I sprang up from the ground before anyone had a chance to stop me. My wings snapped out from my body and I soared into the sky so I was eye level with Ari and the rest of the Erasers.

"I'll ask you one more time, Ari," I said in between clenched teeth. "Where's Max?"

He just gave me a look and I knew right then and there – there was no way he'd be leaving this place. At least, not alive anyway. I tackled him about fifteen feet off the ground, causing both of us to crash into the earth at breakneck speed. As Ari was slowly recovering, I managed to get my breath back and shout, "Iggy, U and A!"

I watched with relief, then horror, as the Flock flew into the air, only to be blocked by Erasers on all sides. I just managed to block a punch from Ari and deliver a kick of my own, which connected with his side, causing him to grunt in pain. Allowing the kick to stall for time, I glanced at the other flock members. It didn't take a genius to figure out that we were getting out wings fried.

"Ari!"

My eyes widened in shock as an Eraser was sent flying into Ari, knocking them both onto the ground. But I didn't care about that anymore. I knew that voice. Looking up, I gasped in shock, hurt, and confusion.

"Max?"

It had to be her, but this was an Eraser. Maybe the School somehow managed to make a clone and fuse her DNA with an Eraser's. (Just shows I paid attention with what little schooling I've had) Immediately, I was on guard, watching and waiting to see what she'd try to pull next. Surprisingly, she landed in front of me, a smile on her face, yet she was nervous about something. How could I tell? Well, come on, you live and travel with someone for a lot of years, it's like second nature to you.

"Fang?"

Her soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I forced myself to look up at her. She had changed. She was just plain Max again. No fur, no claws, no razor sharp teeth, nothing. Just the wings she had had since the first time I saw her.

"Fang, say something," she pleaded, searching my eyes.

My eyes narrowed as I spoke one thing that had been on my mind since the first moment I saw her suspended in the air.

"You traitor."

**A/N: Uh, oh. Fang isn't too happy. What will happen? Can Max make him trust her again? Well, R&R to find out.**


	7. Max: Gaining An Old Friend!

Here With You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Wow, I broke 50 reviews! And it's all thanks to:**

**LinaLu7**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Gabriel Wolfe**

**disneydork**

**plainlyironic**

**AsanteSanaSquashBanana**

**Transfiguration**

**I'm currently working on this story and my other story 'On Angel's Wings'. The chapters will keep coming for this story, don't worry, but I also have another story, so maybe not as much. Plus, I'm going to be writing a sequel for my other story soon. Fortunately, that won't be posted until it's completely finished on my computer, so after my other story is finished, I can focus more on this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 7

Max

Gaining An Old Friend!

The moment I saw his eyes look at me with such hurt, pain, and sorrow, I knew I had lost the one thing that meant the world to me. Fang's friendship. My eyes filled with tears, until I heard a shout of joy and a scream.

"Max!"

I smiled as Angel and Nudge launched themselves into my arms, hugging me tightly. My tears continued their descent, however, as my gaze never left Fang's. He couldn't even look at me, not that I could blame him. Iggy and Gazzy joined our little group hug, but I didn't even notice. The rest of the Flock was firing questions at me left and right, none of which I was able to answer. Once they realized I wasn't answering their questions, I felt them release me. Immediately, I went to stand by Fang, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Fang?" I asked, hesitantly.

He didn't reply, so I didn't push it. We stood there for some time, just thinking. Until suddenly.

"You left us, just like that and suddenly, you want me to forgive you," Fang whispered so only I could hear. "I'm sorry, Max, but it doesn't work that way. Trust is something that's earned, not freely given to do whatever you want with. And how am I supposed to know you're not another clone? Or that you won't turn on us again? Or, better yet, Max, how do I know you won't turn us in to the School?"

He had a point. Actually, he had many points. I sighed and looked at the ground, choosing my words carefully.

"Fang, I did what I had to do to protect you and the Flock. If I had the choice, I'd do it all over again. I became an Eraser, Fang. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's a part of me now. I have my own free will and I don't work for the School. I know I've broken your trust and, most likely, your heart, but I did come back, Fang."

I waited breathlessly for Fang's reaction, my fists clenched.

"It's not that simple, Max," he said, sighing. "You left us and that's not something that's easily forgivable."

"I know," I whispered. "But I want to try to earn back your trust. Please, Fang, give me another chance."

I watched him closely as he clenched, then unclenched his fists several times, debating within himself. At long last, he finally looked up at me, set determination radiating in his eyes.

"You can stay, Max," he announced. "But you have only one chance to prove to me that you're not going to turn against us."

I had to restrain myself from hugging him, but I eagerly smiled and nodded. I turned my attention to the rest of the flock, opening my mouth to state an order like the old days when I noticed that they weren't looking at me. They were looking at Fang. It shouldn't have surprised me. After all, they had been under his leadership for three years. But the knowledge that I had been replaced hurt more than anything.

"Max, you follow behind me," Fang ordered, firmly.

I nodded in agreement. I knew what he was doing. He wanted the rest of the flock behind me in case I decided to take off. I smiled slightly to myself. Same old protective Fang.

"Lets go," Fang said, spreading his wings and taking to the sky.

I hurriedly followed behind him, hearing the rustling of the other's wings as they trailed behind me. They had grown up. I had missed out on a lot while I was gone. Now, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge looked up to Fang for guidance - and I couldn't be more proud. He had taken on the full responsibility of taking care of our family. We landed somewhere near the Grand Canyon. Luckily, we found refuge underneath an overhanging rock. We had found our shelter for the night.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Later that night found me wide awake and sitting by the edge of the cliff, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. So intent on thinking, I didn't hear Fang until he sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a while.

"You kept the ring I gave you," he said, staring out into the night.

I nodded, twirling the said object that had remained on my finger for the past three years.

"I wouldn't let them take it off," I explained. "And trust me, they did try to take it off."

Fang nodded in the dark and I sighed deeply.

"Fang," I whispered, looking down at the ground underneath of me. "I'm still the same. I'm still Max. Just because I'm an Eraser, doesn't mean I don't still care about you."

"It's not that, Max," he replied. "It's just . . . You betrayed us. You left us there, not sure what to do or where to go. We weren't even sure whether or not you were still alive! Do you know what it's like, Max? To know that your fiancé chose your worst enemies over you!?"

I closed my eyes against my oncoming tears. I deserved that.

"Fang, I-"

"No, Max," he cut me off. "Like I told you before, one chance. That's all you get. Just don't blow it."

That said, he stood and walked back into the shelter. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

_Don't worry, Fang, _I thought. _This time, things will be different. You'll see._

In my heart, I hoped to God I was telling the truth.

**A/N: Yes! I am so glad I finally got this chapter finished. It's been way too long. Well, I hope you all enjoyed. Please, R&R!**


	8. Fang: Trust!

Here With You!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Thanks to last chapter's reviewers: **_**plainlyironic,**_ _**peace. love. Happiness, HalesXxGriffiths, and WingedMusicAlchemist . . . **_**You guys are awesome! I am putting my other story on hold for now. I know you guys are probably gonna kill me since it's been so long, but I will be focusing on this story from now on.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 8

Fang

Trust!

"Fang, can I talk to you?"

Walking back into the shelter, I had fully intended to go to sleep, but hearing Nudge's voice stopped me and, instead, I walked over to where she was lying down, her eyes wide. Did she have a nightmare? I sat next to her, propping my arm up with my knee as I wanted for her to speak.

"Fang, why don't you trust Max?" she started and I opened my mouth to explain, but she kept on speaking, telling me she wasn't quite through with me yet. "I mean, I know she left us three years ago, but you still love her, right? The others and I were talking earlier and we all agree that you should apologize to her for the way you treated her when she first came back to us. It's not fair, Fang. She still loves us, we know she does. Angel even-"

I had enough of the jabber and promptly placed my hand over Nudge's mouth, giving her a small smile when she glared at me. Once I was sure she was going to stay quiet long enough for me to answer at least one of her questions, I moved my hand away. I sighed deeply, choosing my words carefully before beginning.

"Max left us, Nudge," I stated. "She betrayed us without a second thought and that's not something I can easily forgive. You know what it was like after she left. You and Angel cried every night for the next month, wanting her to come back. Iggy and Gazzy didn't blow anything up for over a month. It's not as simple as forgiving her right on the spot and automatically accepting her back into our lives. Trust takes time to earn, especially when it was broken. Can you understand that?"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her nod. I smiled down at her before turning and leaning against the wall, my eyes half-open and half-closed.

I woke up early, long before the sun was scheduled to rise. I stretched as I stood. First my arms and legs, then my back and finally my stiff wings. It was while stretching my wings that I noticed Max was gone. She was missing from the post where I had left her last night. I cursed underneath my breath and looked around to see the rest of the flock asleep, but still no sign of Max. My hands clenched into fists at my sides and I closed my eyes briefly. Making a decision, I walked over to where Iggy was fast asleep.

"Ig," I whispered, hoping I wouldn't wake up the others. "Hey, Ig."

Shaking his shoulder a little finally woke him up and he groggily sat up.

"W-What's going on?"

"I'm leaving you in charge of the flock for now, Iggy," I answered. "I have something I have to take care of."

A frown appeared on his face.

"Is it Max?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, it's Max," I replied. "She's gone. I'm going to see if I can find her. If the others wake up before I get back, stay here."

I waited for Iggy's nod before I started for the entrance to the cave.

"Hey, Fang?"

I stopped at his voice.

"Go easy on her, okay?" he asked. "She may have betrayed us but, until you know the full story don't do anything you might regret."

I closed my eyes briefly.

"I'll do my best, Ig, but I'm not making any promises," I replied.

Snapping my wings open, I took to the sky, relishing the feeling of the wind through my feathers. My advanced eyesight allowed me to pinpoint Max's location before she spotted me. My eyesight also allowed me to see the five Erasers around her. I stopped my flight and stayed in mid-air for a moment, determining if Max was in danger - or if she was secretly meeting with them.

I got my answer when one of the Erasers attacked Max, sending her into the dirt. Anger coursed through me and I reacted, sending myself into a spiral and colliding with the freak of nature who just hurt my former best friend. By the time I stood up again, Erasers were surrounding me from all sides. Max was slowly getting back on her feet and I watched as two Erasers grabbed one arm each.

"Let go of her!" I shouted, angrily.

"I'm fine, Fang!" I heard Max shout. "Just go!"

I turned to her, fully ready to protest. Instead, my eyes widened and I took a step back. Max had thrown off the two Erasers, both of them lying facedown on the ground. Max was standing there, a scowl on her face as I watched her features change drastically. It took a few minutes before I realized that she was changing into one of them, into an Eraser.

The transformation complete, I continued staring at Max, unable to fully understand what I just witnessed. Finding my voice, I stepped towards Max. I had to know. I had to know if she was still on my side. If she was still the Max I knew, or if she had turned into one of them. If the transformation had altered her mind into believing that she was my enemy.

**A/N: Whew. That chapter took forever. And, for that, I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
